Koigokoro Sueshijuu
by GCN-anime-dragon
Summary: Thinking can be dangerous. For Kurama, it means finally adnitting his feeling to the one he cares for the most. After that, who knows what will happen? (Guess, I bet you'd guess right.) (KuramaBotan) WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON! And I mean it!


A.N.: Eh heh heh heh heh.... I'm trying a Yu Yu Hakusho fic now. A one-shot probably. And, if you read the summery, it is rated R for a good reason. This is the first lemon I've ever written, so be kind. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to put this on here, but I did. Lucky you. Wheeee...(People who know me, don't get freaked out. :P )  
  
About that, I got really inspired one day...and yes, had some hentai thoughts, and poof! There's the story. Please review, and tell me what you liked, and what you didn't like, the whole shebang, but flames will not be tolerated. I will haunt you forever if you do that to me....::grumbles:: Behold...the power of spam.  
  
Anywho...Let's get it on.  
  
Disclaimer: I really, really doubt that Yoshihiro Togashi-san sits down and thinks about these sorts of things. Maybe. Hopefully. So, in other words, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters (except...Kurama, got him all tied up in the old basement...heh heh, J/K!) I don't own nothin.'  
  
KOIGOKORO SUESHIJUU  
  
There she was again.  
  
He'd known her for quite some time now...first knowing her as Yusuke's assistant. The magical oar-riding "grim reaper." First meeting her after Hiei had somehow tracked him down, even in his ningen (human) prison...and brought him once again into a life of crime...the first theft after abandoning his Youko youkai form.  
  
After becoming Shuuichi Minamino.  
  
Kurama sighed, closing his eyes. What in Kami-sama was wrong with him?? He had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour now, waiting outside Koenma's office for Koenma to brief him on Yusuke's next mission. At the same time, he was supposed to have been sorting papers, (papers that Koenma was REALLY supposed to take care of....) but all he had managed to do was shuffle them around a few dozen times, making more of a mess.  
  
He gave up, setting the papers beside himself on the bench he was sitting on. Instead, he rested his chin in his hands, once again staring across the room at Botan.  
  
She wasn't hard to spot in the crowd that had gathered around the water cooler. Besides being taller than the average girl, she was wearing her bright pink kimono with a powder blue obi. And her hair, which she had a lot of, was a brilliant blue, very hard to miss.  
  
Besides her physical attributes, her personality was one that one wasn't likely soon to forget. Botan was always bubbling over with cheer, optimism and friendliness. She was the perfect specimen that any kitsune would be proud to have as a mate.  
  
Wait, a mate?? Kurama shook his head. It must've been Youko again, piping up with...interesting suggestions.  
  
Botan too, had been waiting for Koenma to brief her on the latest mission. But she didn't appear half as bored as Kurama was pretending not to be. She was chatting aimlessly with a couple of her coworker friends.  
  
He stood up, smoothing down the front of the white shirt he was wearing, then adjusted the magenta tie that held it in place. He was basically wearing one of his everyday out fits, kind of a white school uniform, but not as dorky.  
  
Kurama had made a decision. What harm could it do to ask Botan out? Like, get coffee someday, or go see the fourth Inuyasha movie when it comes out? Sure, that seemed simple enough.  
  
Then Youko began talking again, with his own opinions.  
  
'Tsk, tsk little Shuuichi, don't you know that there's more fun things you can do with a woman?? I know that you as you are know haven't have much experience yet, but let me remind you that I....' the kitsune was saying.  
  
Kurama inwardly groaned. This was potentially embarrassing enough WITHOUT a hentai split personality.  
  
Kurama notice that Botan spotted him coming over, and she smiled widely, but had kind of a far-away, thinking look in her purple eyes.  
  
---== (Now we go over to Botan world.)  
  
Botan took a small sip of the water out of the cup she was holding, noting a new movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw Kurama stand up and start coming her way.  
  
She began to get a little nervous. It had not escaped her notice that he had been sitting in the same place for over an hour, staring intently in her direction. Botan was rarely embarrassed, but she felt differently around Kurama. She often dismissed it as only a silly crush, but she often found herself obsessing over him interesting fashion sense, brilliant smile, simple sense of humor, his detailed emerald eyes that you could get lost in, or simply his soft, feathery, radiant crimson hair.  
  
Botan swallowed quickly as Kurama quickly closed the distance across the room. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kurama!" she said cheerily.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Botan," he said softly. He rested his elbow on the water cooler, trying to look casual, but doing a horrible job at it. "So, what's going on with you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really." Botan decided that pretending to be amused by the water in her glass was better than staring at Kurama. "Koenma sure is taking his sweet time with the meeting before ours, isn't he?" She tried to give a little laugh, but it came out sounding like a giggle.  
  
'Smooth, Botan, really smooth,' she muttered in her head.  
  
Kurama was having his own dilemmas. 'Oh, kuso...now she won't even look at me. I knew she saw me staring!!' he berated his foolishness. However he decided to go along with his original plan.  
  
"So, um, Botan, sometime before the next mission, do you suppose that we could um, maybe go to a movie, or something?" he squeaked.  
  
Botan blinked. She did so for an uncomfortable period of time.  
  
"Uh? Botan?" Kurama tried to keep smiling, but it was hard. Botan was never one to be shy, so her quietness was starting to freak him out.  
  
"Did you just ask me out??"  
  
"Huh?" Kurama asked intelligently. He had been so wrapped up in his own head that he had failed to notice that Botan had stopped blinking. "Oh, well, in human terms, I suppose so."  
  
Botan smiled. Great big smile.  
  
Kurama was confused.  
  
"That is SO great, Kurama! I was wondering why you were staring at me! Of course, I'd love to see a movie. What did you have in mind? Perhaps ice cream before hand." Kurama had forgotten Botan's uncanny fascination with ice cream. He had also forgotten how totally off-the-bat and seeming flighty she could be.  
  
"Heh," he sweatdropped slightly. This could be interesting. He, being over 300 years old, had had relations with many different youkai females, but the most interesting of all had to be Botan.  
  
'Bakayarou,' Youko piped up again. 'Botan may seem thrilled, but the ice isn't broken yet. You've known the girl for how long now? Just come on...kiss her...kiss her...kiss her...then you can---'  
  
"Oh, will you just shut up?" Kurama blurted.  
  
"Nani?" Botan had been chattering away, counting something on her fingers.  
  
Kurama blushed. 'Kuso.' "Nothing...err, not you!!" he frantically tried to think of a way to keep himself from looking like a bigger baka. "It's just, Youko...he had some...other ideas, other than a movie."  
  
Botan, totally oblivious, perked up again. "Oh, really, what did he have in mind?"  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrows, letting a feral, very unlike-him-grin escape.  
  
"Nani?" Botan, once again, missed the point.  
  
Kurama closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Before Botan could say anything, he had gentle grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss. Botan stiffened with surprise, but then kind of melted, pulling him even closer by wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
Kurama was inwardly thankful that she hadn't hauled off and smacked him, but now wasn't really sure what she wanted. So, to just make Youko shut up among other things, he kissed her harder, using his tongue to ask her mouth to open to him.  
  
But instead of letting him, Botan suddenly stiffened again. She had just remembered that they were standing in a big group of people, some of them strangers, some not. She slowly pulled away, and Kurama opened his eyes with kind of a worried expression.  
  
Botan was glancing all around her to see how many people had noticed. Kurama mentally kicked himself.  
  
"G-gomen. Gomen nasi," he muttered, trying not to get all flustered.  
  
Botan smiled again. "Dame, dame, it's alright. It's just that, too many people are around here." She glanced toward the office door that wouldn't probably open. "Koenma will probably delay the meeting until tomorrow now, seeing as it's past seven, and he'll want to go to bed early."  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Kurama was confused.  
  
"C'mon!" Botan turned around, and stared running, "I have an office and a room where I stay when I can't go to my real home. That'll be private."  
  
Kurama's ears turned as red as his hair. He really wished she'd stop shouting. People might think....  
  
'People might think what?' Youko muttered. 'Hurry up, or you'll loose her.'  
  
Kurama knew that Youko meant getting lost, but he all to literal receipted that as literally loosing her.  
  
"I'm moving," he murmured.  
  
He followed Botan through a half dozen hallways and corridors, wondering where exactly they were going. Finally, Botan had stopped running and opened up her office through a keypad on the wall.  
  
"Come on in," Botan said casually, as the door slid open wide. After Kurama went in, she followed, entering another code of the opposite keypad, and the door slid closed.  
  
The office was neat and colorful, like Botan. A few papers littered the single desk and there was nothing much else except a single lamp and empty trashcan. Two doors lead out of the office, besides the one that they had entered through, one to the left, the other behind the desk.  
  
"So...?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping that we could pick up where we left off," Botan said, sitting on the desk and drawing little circles in the air with her foot.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurama asked, hearing Youko bubble over with a fit of laughter.  
  
"It's alright, no one ever comes down to these offices. As you may have noticed, I really don't spend too much time here either." Botan gestured with her arms, indicating the rather dull surroundings.  
  
Kurama bit his lip. That wasn't quite what he had meant, but whatever. He took a seat next to Botan, and scooted her closer to him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing back the two tufts of hair that always fell over his shoulders, he began to kiss her again. More passionately this time, seeing as no one was watching.  
  
Botan moved so she could face him, pulling on his neck the whole time. This pushed him farther into her mouth, allowing his tongue to further explore her depths. Botan had her own tongue wrestle with his, which he found greatly arousing.  
  
Botan noticed this fact, as she leaned further into him. She pulled away for only a split second, then decided to take advantage of the moment, using her hands to roughly untie the magenta piece of clothe around his waist.  
  
Kurama was a bit surprise. Hell, that was what he wanted her to do doing, as a prelude to what he wanted to do to her. Do surprise that that was what Youko was waiting for. But he wasn't sure if that's what Botan wanted here.  
  
Kurama regretfully pulled his mouth away from hers, using her own hands to stop her wandering ones. "B-Botan...here? Now..."  
  
Botan did look unsure for only a slip second. But she regained composure and smiled that smile that drove Kurama crazy. "We've known each other for a long time, ne? Obviously, there's feelings here...mutual feelings. I just want you know...but I really think I love you, Kurama."  
  
He was flustered. Nani? Nani? NANI?? She LOVED him??? But...  
  
As totally absurd and crazy as it may sound, he realized he needed her, always wanted to be with her. There was no point in denying it, he did love her. They had been through so much together, from the time he was arrested all the way up to the terrors of the Dark tournament. Was it really that hard to tell her?  
  
'Oh, isn't that so perfectly touching,' Youko muttered.  
  
"Botan, you're right. I do need you. I do...love you." He stammered a little feeling goofy and embarrassed at the same time. It was so easy really. Now, Botan was grinning wider as she leaned against him.  
  
"There, that wasn't that difficult," she purred, nuzzling her face into the side of Kurama's neck. She decided to be bold, brushing her hand slightly against the side of Kurama's inner thigh.  
  
He jumped slightly, grabbing onto the desk. "Hmmm," he wondered aloud. "You'd make a pretty good kitsune yourself."  
  
Botan blushed, pulling herself off of the stammering Kurama. She edged herself onto the other side of the desk. She jumped off, making her way to the door behind the desk.  
  
"N-nani? Where are you going?"  
  
"Follow..."Botan giggled, opening the door to reveal a dimly lit room. As Kurama entered, Botan turned on a small light, illuminating the walls.  
  
'Ah,' Kurama understood. For days when Botan worked late and didn't have time to return to her proper home in Spirit World, she had set up a small bedroom to sleep in. It was obvious that she didn't spend much time here, or was very, very tidy. The floor was spotless, the dresser tidy, all the covers and pillows on the bed all tucked in and neat.  
  
Well...for now.  
  
"You can turn back off the light," Kurama said casually. As soon as Botan had flipped the tiny switch, he jumped forward, tacking her, sending them tumbling into a tangled heap on the bed.  
  
Botan giggled. "What was that?"  
  
Kurama hummed thoughtfully, lifting her chin with one hand. "A shortcut."  
  
Slowly, then gaining in momentum, he began to kiss her, using both his lips and tongue. Botan used her hands to support herself against him, as he was leaning far over her.  
  
In only a couple smooth movements, he reached around Botan's middle and untied the blue obi. From there, it was all too easy to slide the silky pink kimono over her shoulders and throw the obi onto the floor. His eyes widened slightly as he noted that, like most people who used to wear kimonos, Botan didn't wear anything underneath.  
  
Botan smiled. He was good at this.  
  
She felt a little twinge of embarrassment as she released she was lying there quite exposed. For a split second she tried to cover her chest with her arms, but Kurama grabbed her hand gentle, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Wait...it's alright. I won't hurt you. I mean...if you want—" Kurama began. He was cut short as Botan leaned up off the bed to grab his mouth in another kiss. That was enough of an 'ok' for him.  
  
Botan worked with the collar on Kurama's jacket until it slipped off. She slid her hands down the front of his smooth, muscled chest, then down to the edge of his pants. He growled playfully, adjusting her on the bed, causing the kimono to fall down around her waist. He used the youkai fangs that had appeared to leave a cut at the base of her neck, marking her as his own.  
  
With a couple good shuffles and kicks, Botan was able to free herself of the kimono. So then she was lying there, perfectly exposed for Kurama to see. He grazed over her with his eyes, smiling he did so. Then, he leaned over her and started kissing her neck, allowing his hands to wander, exploring ever inch of her.  
  
Botan moaned as his kisses drifted further down to the valley of her breasts, each hand taking one and massaging gently. She arched up against him, wanting more...needing more.  
  
Kurama continued kissing downward, letting one hand free to rub gently against Botan's inner thigh. She squealed, encouraging him on. He moved his hand up to that sensitive pearl of nerves between her legs, causing her to gasp and grab two painful handfuls of his hair.  
  
"K-Kurama..." Botan moaned. "Don't...don't..."  
  
He paused his exploration, wondering if he was hurting her.  
  
"Don't...stop," she wiggled, using her own hands to stroke his neck and grab his most sensitive spot through his pants. He yelped in response, glaring down at her seductively.  
  
"Oh, now you're going to get it," he growled, sending his hands back wandering upward. He quickly fidgeted with the clasp of his pants, frantically trying to get them undone. There was a fire burning there that needed to be set free.  
  
Botan helped him kick them off, the undergarments following, so that they landed in another heap with the rest of their discarded clothing.  
  
He grabbed Botan by her wrists and forced her to lie on her back. Then, sliding one hand down her back, he helped her support herself. She had latched her hands onto his shoulders, her slender legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
Pressing her closely against himself, Kurama slid in as gentle as he could. Botan winced, as it was her first time, and a small tear slid down her cheek. Kurama used his free hand to wipe away that tear, kissing her passionately as to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay," she said, running a hand through his hair and down his neck. He had the most pleased expression on his face. She smiled knowing she had found one of his soft spots.  
  
As soon as Botan recovered, she ached for more. She rocked her hips back and forth, creating a moan out of Kurama to match her own. He used his legs to gain more momentum, digging deeper and deeper into her core. She held a warmth that he had to reach...a place that he wanted to belong. He wanted to be with her, forever.  
  
Botan writhed and gasped in pleasure, following Kurama's rhythm. She felt a pressure building inside her, something she just had to share with the world.  
  
She screamed. Kurama smiled as she clamped down around him, right before he felt his own sweet release. He then slumped, nuzzling against Botan's neck as she panted.  
  
"Ah..." he sighed, snuggling close to her, drawing him close to him, amazed at how well the curves of her body fit against him, how perfect they were together.  
  
Botan sighed, closing her eyes in a moment of bliss. "That...was wonderful. I, for one, have no regrets."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Neither do I." Youko decided this would be a good time to pipe up, saying, 'No kidding! Why the hell would you??' Kurama ignored him.  
  
He instead held Botan even closer. It was late, and her breathing was slowing in sleep. He closed his own eyes, laying his head back one of the pillows. Tomorrow would bring a new day for them, now as a couple. The world wouldn't seem quite such a lonely place.  
  
He knew this was only the beginning.  
  
A.N.: There. I know that doesn't sound like a good ending line for a one- shot, but it is, and I thought is worked oh-so-nicely.  
  
So, now go and review, and tell me how I did. Once I got writing, this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.  
  
Now you can go check out some of my other stories, there are two other new ones coming your way. Also, check out my bio...I have listed of AWESOME online anime/manga/video game stores, AWESOME AMV downloading sites, and info on new releases such as the 1st Inuyasha movie in America and a new Mobile Suit Z Gundam movie trilogy coming in 2005 in Japan. Just skip all the babble shit about me. :)  
  
Oh, if you were wondering, the title of this story, Koigokoro Sueshijuu, literally translated in Japanese means "Love Eternal." Isn't that so perfectly sappy?  
  
Arigato and Sayonara!!!!!  
  
---GCN anime dragon :P 


End file.
